


Buck Begins

by popayamorphaya (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Evan “Buck” Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: The story of Buck and how he became the man he is today with flashbacks and lots of Buddie!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

_8 years ago..._

Buck fiddles to open the door to the small and cheap apartment he’d recently started living in ever since he decided he had to escape his parents. He was 19 and was now working two jobs, one as a bartender and another in retail, it was tough work but to escape his parents it was worth it.

They weren’t the worst people in the world but Buck began to realise their behaviour towards him was affecting his mental health, they would ignore him and when they weren’t ignoring him they were criticising him. He felt he was better alone than with two people who could treat him so cruelly when they were supposed to love him unconditionally, he may have a shattered sense of self worth but even he was aware he was better than that.

After finally managing to open his door he walked over to the countertop, the only thing separating the kitchen and living room, and dumped his groceries on it. He was going for a simple tuna pasta tonight, easy, cheap, delicious and not coming from a plastic tub.

He decided he needed to shower after working a long shift so he quickly grabbed the shampoo from the grocery bag and made his way to the shower. As he was showering he heard his door knocking and he quickly raced to wrap the towel around his waist while shouting ‘Just a minute!’. 

He quickly ran to the door and took a second to collect himself before opening the door with a smile, he always tried his best to be friendly and he was hoping one of his neighbours finally took notice to the fact he’d moved in weeks ago, being desperate for some friends and all.

What he saw at the door was not a neighbour. What he saw at the door is what changed his life forever.

_8 years later..._

Buck happily strode into the station and made his way to the kitchen to find the rest of his team working hard on a special welcome meal for their new recruit who was set to arrive sometime soon. Buck joined them in cooking and the team were perfectly in sync with one another and that’s what he loved most about working here.

He’d been working in the 118 for two years now with the people he called family. Over the last 8 years Buck has had an incredibly rough time, he moved around a lot trying to find a job and apartment that would fit his well with his life but he just hadn’t succeeded, until LA. 

He had the most amazing support system, a job he loved, an amazing two bedroom, two bathroom house with a decent sized yard. The only thing that wasn’t going well for him was his love life. He tried and failed to find a woman who could love everything about him, baggage and all. 

Perhaps that was the problem, maybe he wasn’t supposed to find a _woman_ to love and accept all of him, perhaps it was a _man_ he was meant to find. Perhaps that was all about to change as in came a man who radiated confidence with a large smile as he looked around the station he’d soon be calling home himself, the man? _Eddie Diaz._

Buck looked over the the mezzanine and was almost shaken by how quickly he found himself attracted to this man, he was well aware of his bisexuality but certain things in his life had always held him back from exploring it further, Buck bit his lip anxiously as he now regretted the fact he made the decision never to date a man.

Cap quickly made his way downstairs to show the man around as the others finished working on the welcome breakfast, hopefully today would be a little kinder and let them have this breakfast without interruption. 

After showing Eddie around it was time to introduce him to the team, Hen came first, Chimney second and Buck last. He held out his hand as Eddie looked at him with the most effortlessly sexy smiles he’d ever witnessed. 

Eddie then took Bucks hand and shook, ”Eddie Diaz, it’s nice to meet you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Buck was sitting on the sofa in the stations lounge as he once again though about Eddie, it’s all he’s really thought about lately. He was so conflicted, on one hand Eddie was a really amazing, sweet, thoughtful guy, on the other hand- well it’s the same thing. His best trait is also his worst, Buck wants more than anything to be rid of this crush but how can he be when Eddie is just so damn perfect.

It was during these thoughts that Eddie appeared, plopping down on the sofa next to him. Buck had been trying desperately to avoid Eddie these past three weeks and it’s not hard when you work in a fire station. You’re either doing some sort of chore at the station or you’re being called to a scene. 

Problem is today was exceptionally quiet, there were no chores to be done and the alarm hadn’t gone off for a while and Eddie had taken this chance to try and get to know Buck. 

“So, Buck... how’d you get that nickname?” Eddie asked in an awkward attempt to strike up conversation, it was at this moment Buck hated himself for being a good person, at least if he were bad he could tell Eddie to go to hell without giving a damn but he could never be so cruel.

”My names actually Evan Buckley, wish I had a fun story behind the nickname but I just really hate the name Evan.” A few awkward seconds passed without either of the men saying anything and Buck mentally cursed himself for what he was about to say. 

“Hey, so, uh... I’m sorry we haven’t really had the chance to get to know one another but maybe we can change that, go for a drink or something sometime?” God did Buck feel pathetic, he was just thinking about how he had to try and avoid the man but he just invited him to hangout, he just felt so bad for being so rude to Eddie. He knew it was risky, going out for drinks, he could either end up with a bigger crush on Eddie OR he could lose that crush, hopefully the latter.

_4 days later..._

It’s been four days since Buck decided to befriend Eddie and those four days were torture. He’d been learning more and more about Eddie and with every new fact he learned the crush grew and grew. The worst part was he was only getting short, scattered conversations, tonight they were going out for those drinks they talked about and this time they’d be getting full conversations, they’d dive even deeper into Eddies personality and his life.

In an attempt to make things less awkward Buck had invited his sister and the rest of the station however Hen and Bobby were both busy so it was just Chim and Maddie. 

Maddie was sitting on Bucks bed as he decided what he was going to wear tonight, she’d just moved to LA and was yet to find a permanent place but Buck was more than happy to help his big sister out. 

“You’re putting a lot of thought into this outfit. Does this have anything to do with a certain man who’s name begins with E and ends in ddie Diaz?” Buck immediately blushed bright red but luckily his face was covered by his wardrobe door as he buried his face even deeper into it. 

“I don’t have a crush on him.”

”You know, Buck, it’s not wrong for you to explore your bisexuality. I know you’ve never had the chance but you’ve been settled in LA for two years now. I think it’d be good for you.” Buck signed as his head dropped, he closed the wardrobe door and sat on the bed next to Maddie, she was the only person who ever knew about Bucks sexuality and he was grateful she was supportive.

”Maddie... I-” a sob escaped Bucks throat. “I want to own it, I really do but I just- I don’t know how to.” Maddie embraces Buck in a tight hug as she wipes the tears off Bucks face with a tissue.

They spent the next half an hour talking things out, Maddie had such an amazing comfortable presence that Buck couldn’t help but pour his heart out, he ended up telling her about his crush on Eddie and for a little while he was able to let go of his fear and just gush about Eddie like a normal crush. He never realised how good it’d feel to talk about Eddie, even if he came for the conclusion he’s not ready and needs more time, Maddie understood that of course, she always did.

_A few hours later..._

The four of them were sat in a booth laughing their asses off at yet another one of Chimneys hilarious stories and as the laughter died down Chimney motioned to Buck to come help him at the bar. Buck and Chimney ordered everyone more drinks and as they waited they sat down on the stools.

”You and Maddie seem to be hitting it off great! I’m so happy she’s making some friends, it feels like she’s finally setting down roots here.” Buck said with a huge grin on his face, Maddie dealt with her problems the same way Buck had. She moved around a lot after Dougs arrest a year and a half ago. Buck tried his best to be there for her but for the first time in years she was free, she didn’t want to have to rely on her brother.

It took her a year to realise it’s okay to look to others for help and comfort when she started to feel lonely and her depression worsened. One night she phoned him in the middle of the night crying and it was that night that she poured her heart out and made the decision to be with her family, the one she knew could never hurt her. 

“About Maddie, is she seeing anyone?” Bucks eyes widened in surprise for a second before he composed himself, he sighed and put a hand on Chimneys shoulder, clearly upset by Chims way of going about this.

”Chimney, Chimney, Chimney, You never ask someone else if a girl is single and you especially never ask a girls brother. She is her own independent woman, she is the only one who can answer your question so man up and show her you’re interested in her yourself, confidence is sexy!” Chimney looked at him skeptically, he knew Buck was good with flirting but seeing him so educated in any topic was pretty whack. He loved Buck like a brother but was known for his obliviousness.

After Bucks little pep talk Chimney walked back with his and Maddies drink, Buck was about to follow when Eddie came up to the bar. “Just wanted to give those two a moment.” he said as he took a swig of his beer.

Eddie turned his attention from his beer bottle to Bucks face, he struggled to see it properly without a lot of light but he could still appreciate the beauty of Bu- 

Bucks phone rang on the counter of the bar and it took him a minute to realise it was his own as he was so entranced in Eddies gaze, they both looked at the phone and there was Theresa flashing brightly on the screen for Eddie to see. A look of disappointment appeared on Eddies face before Buck picked up the phone with a rush.

”Theresa, is everything okay, did something happen? Is Katie okay?” Buck asked with a panicked expression and Eddie just watched with concern as Buck let out a long and shaky breath. A tear slipped down his cheek as he nodded along to the conversation on his phone. After he hung up he walked over to Maddie with determination before telling her he was leaving to go to the hospital.

”Buck, can you please slow down for a second? I don’t know what happened and I know it’s not my place but I can see you’re upset and I don’t think you should be driving, let me call you an uber, please?” Buck exhaled another shaky breath before nodding sadly.

He grew impatient as he waited for the uber to arrive and the second it did he rushed to find it, Eddie following quickly behind.

”Maybe you shouldn’t be alone, do you want me to get Maddie?” At this Buck quickly shook his head, not wanting to ruin Maddie and Chimneys night even though she’d jump at a heartbeat to be there for him this was the first man she’d laid eyes on ever since Doug.

”Could- could you come with me? I don’t wanna ruin Maddies night...” He asked timidly and Eddie could never refuse those effortless puppy dog eyes so he quickly jumped to the other side of the uber and slid inside the seat before Buck gave the directions.

”If you don’t mind me asking, who’s Katie? You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

Buck bit his lip with nervousness, he knew any chance, no matter how minuscule, he had with Eddie was about to go flushing down the toilet but this wasn’t something he felt right hiding from him. He had to be completely honest with his team and that now includes Eddie Diaz.

”Katie- Katie’s my daughter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I don’t know why Katie, just couldn’t come up with another name for her tbh. Also chapter 3 will jump right back into another flashback and you’ll get to see some cute dad Buck!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I’m trying to keep you in suspense with the whole door thing, you’ve either figured it out already or will in chapter 2 or 3.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a kudos! Thank you so much for reading ❤️❤️


End file.
